Crossroads
Crossroads is the 8th episode of S3 of The End of My Soul, this episode was directed by Richard Dean Anderson, the same guy who directed Endgame: Part 1, Endgame: Part 2, Blood, The Monster is Coming Back & Within. This is the last episode to feature Black Sponge for real. This episode marks the return of MacGyver, this time he joins Daryl & Walter to find the Borg. Teal'c gets injured from the shotgun blast. He returns in The End of The World. This is also the first episode sense Afterlife: Part 2 to not be in HD. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Chanel SquarePants *Pearl Krabs (credit only) *Major General George Hammond *Dr. Daniel Jackson *Teal'c *Alex Kyreck *Sir Sandy *The Borg *The Borg Queen *Black Sponge *MacGyver *Lt. Walter Bishop *Daryl Dixon *Patrick Star Story Last Time on The End of My Soul... The General: Guys, we have recived a new recording from somebody. Chanel: Somebody? SpongeBob: Yeah. Dr. Daniel Jackson: I wonder who will it be? The General: Here's the recording. Mr. X: SpongeBob & Dr. Daniel Jackson and the rest of you bastards, we are the borg, we will destroy you in 48 hours from now, you can't escape from the borg. Resistance is futile, you will be destroyed. *end of recording* SpongeBob: WTF? I thought that bitch died. General: Well, some people are coming back to life as Borgs. Teal'c: You will be destroyed. Pearl: Oh sh**! General: What the hell is going on? Pearl: We need to get the hell out of here. Chanel & SpongeBob: What's going on? Pearl: Teal'c shot Walter, and now he's going to attack us! Dr. Daniel Jackson: Quick! let's go to the crossroads! Chanel: Good idea. And now the conclusion... Daniel: Here we are. SpongeBob: Yep. SpongeBob, Chanel, General & Daniel were in the crossroads. General: Damn, i can't believe Teal'c captured Pearl & Walter. SpongeBob: Well, thank god we got out of there on time. Dr. Daniel Jackson: Damn right. Chanel: Let's figure out where is Pearl & Walter? General: Good idea. 3 hours later... Patrick Star was waiting for the news about Black Sponge. Sir Sandy: Patrick. I've got sad news. Patrick: Is he dead? Sir Sandy: I'm sorry, he's gone. Patrick: *sobbing* Sir Sandy: Say your goodbyes. Patrick was in the room saying goodbyes. Patrick: You were the best ones ever Black Sponge, i will miss you very much. Alex Kyreck: Black Sponge, you were my second father to me. Then they both lefted. 3 hours later... Lt. Walter Bishop & Daryl Dixon were both searching for the borg. Daryl: Where are there? Walter: I don't know. Then, out of no where, MacGyver sudden comes back. Daryl: MacGyver, welcome back. MacGyver: Thanks. Walter: We will find these bastards. Then, they find one. It was Patrick Star. Patrick: *sobbing continues* MacGyver: Get him! Then, Daryl shoots him with his crossbow. Walter: Well done. They both walk. Walter: Who are you? Patrick: I'm Patrick, i'm a member of the borg. Walter: Take him to the holding room. They both did. 3 hours later... The General found the location of Pearl & Walter. General: Guys, i've found the location of Pearl & Walter. SpongeBob: Where are they? General: There at the Borg Factory. Dr. Daniel Jackson: We must get there. Then, out of nowhere, Teal'c appears. Teal'c: Don't move! Chanel: Teal'c, calm down, we know where your hiding Pearl & Walter. Teal'c: Shut up, i am now taking all of you to the.... Daniel has the shotgun. Daniel: You are terminated motherf***er! Teal'c: I WORSHIP THE BORG SHADOW! Daniel shoots him. General: Well done. Daniel: Thanks. SpongeBob: We must get to the borg factory! General: Good idea, let's go. 4 hours later... The Borg recives word from the Borg Factory, that humans are going to get Pearl & Walter out. Borg Queen: Shit, we must get there before them. Alex Kyreck: Good idea. TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Episodes